Fly Me To The Moon
by BoneHunter
Summary: The Frontier kids are grown up, married and some have a kid or two (one pair in particular with three). So, when Savannah, the previous Spirit of the Moon, and Tommy, the previous Spirit of Ice, are asked by their two children to take them to the moon so they can see Tsukimon, how can they deal with that? They call their version of 911 - Caroline and Kouichi Kimura's house.


_"Mom!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Mom!"_

Savannah wished she could change her name right about now.

Her fingers dug into the pillow in her lap, head sinking down until her nose supported it. She let out a deep breathe of air, mentally counting to ten. She felt a small hand grip the pillow and attempt to rip it out of her arms, while another figure was hopping up and down in place.

"Solange Hami and Dashiell Hami, I hope you know that I took your Aunt Caroline's advice to count to ten when mad. And that I'm at nine and it isn't working," Savannah's already tired voice turned into an unhappy grumble toward the end.

Solan and Dash backed up, pressed against the small table in front of the couch. They both knew their mother only used their full names when she was mad or they were in trouble - or both. Solan's head bent into her neck, chin hiding under the rim of her shirt as she watched the ground. Dash was pressing into his sister's side, sacrificing her first.

Solan and Dash were twins, both having just turned three a month ago. Of course, they looked quite different - Solange had chocolate ice cream - colored hair with eyes like her brown crayon had run out of wax while coloring them. Though, Dashiell had dark caramel - colored hair with dark jade eyes - Savannah almost killed Tommy when she saw that their boy didn't look like her.

_Anyway_.

Savannah was about ready to blow her top when she felt the couch shift, the back sinking down. There was breath disturbing the small hairs on her neck, as well as some hair tickling her ear.

"Calm down now, _don't_ do anything critical," Tommy was obviously holding back his laughter.

The female noticeably relaxed, a small smirk crossing her lips. Solan and Dash noticed the lighten in the atmosphere and grinned at each other. Savannah lowered the pillow, setting it in the open space beside her. Tommy swung around the side of the couch so he could sit with her, a sly arm resting behind her head so she could leaned back onto it.

Savannah and Tommy had both grown up over the years - taken in more of an emotional than physical point for Savannah. Tommy had hit a growth spurt when he was sixteen, now a towering six - foot - five. Well, Savannah never grew up. She wasn't four - foot - six anymore, at least. She was five - foot - six (_and a half_). Though, her hair had gotten longer and now hit the part in her back where her spine curves in a bit. Often times, she would put her hair in a ponytail like Caroline used to. She was also tanner in the skin department, and she started showing it a bit more. She next to never wore a jacket anymore, mostly short sleeves shirts, along with having a rack of V - necks. Though, she never grew out of her inappropriateness. Solan and Dash were a clear example of that.

Tommy, like mentioned, was taller and even more muscular, if only a bit. Though, he was still skinny as a twig and Takuya often threatened to snap him in half with his pinky. His bangs were combed to the side, covering his forehead and partially his left eye. The rest of his hair fanned from his bangs and down, latching to his neck. It stuck out diagonally down at the end, the rest fluffy and covering his whole head from his bangs to neck. His clothes were usual t - shirts and such, though he did have a tuxedo Savannah took a fancy in.

The brunette patted her lap, seeing Solan and Dash step forward at the same time. Though, Solan pushed her hand in her brother's face so delay him as he climbed up into her mother's lap. Tommy seemed to feel bad for Dash and let him occupy his legs. There was a glare from each of them, the humorous sibling rivalry flickering before they began laughing.

"Mommy! Take me to the moon!" Dash was bouncing up and down, leaning over to pull something from the table behind the couch. Tommy gripped his stomach so he wouldn't fall into the glass vase of daffodils on the table and face plant.

Savannah laughed, "Why, Dash?"

He began to lower himself back down, his hands clenched around something. Solan leaned forward, her fingers opening and closing to show she wanted whatever he had. Dash stuck out his tongue before holding the object in front of him.

It was a small doll, about the size of two IPhones on top of each other. The sewing was flawless, and the eyes were perfect, unlike most dolls. There were perfect details all over the stuffed figure and the small crescent moon just below the scarves, which seemed to be adjustable from their outstretched position, stood out with what seemed to be a small LED light inside. The house was fairly dark, as it was almost seven at night, so the little light was shining bright with only the lamp from the table shining. Though, Savannah didn't even have to look at the doll. She had seen the figure too often as her own reflection.

"I wanna see Tsukimon, Mommy!" Dash leaned forward, holding the doll in front of her face.

"Give me it, Dash!" Solan whined, "Uncle Mason made her for me!"

"Solan! He made it for me, and you know it! Tsuki's mine!" Dash snapped back.

"_Children_," Savannah recovered from a mini heart attack, "Let me see Tsukimon, please."

Dash handed it over to his mother, head hanging low like he thought he was in trouble. Solan giggled, looking at the plushie that was now being held over her head.

"Long time since I've seen that Moon Spirit," Tommy joked, reaching over to feel the fabric on one of the scarf ends.

"Uncle Mason made you guys this?" Savannah looked down at Solan, waiting for an answer.

"Mhmm! He gave me Tsuki and Solan got Kumamamamon! Like in the stories you guys told us about the Digi World!" Dash answered instead, tripping over Kumamon like one did with 'banana'. There was a snort from Tommy.

"Solan, Dash, why don't you two show your dad your drawings you made today of these kitties you saw on TV? I'm going to go make a phone call," Savannah smiled, lifting Solan up by her sides and lowering her to the floor. She and Dash practically dragged Tommy into their room.

She listened for the door to close before her got off of the couch and strolled over to the kitchen. Thankfully, it wasn't too far away, so she didn't have to move so much off of her lazy ass. There were stickers on the buttons to teach the kids who was on which speed dial. She and Tommy were one and two, while Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, JP, Zoey were lined up until seven, respectively. Caroline was the last on their list, which she disapproved of.

The brunette tapped the eight button, listening to the ring. She tapped her foot, leaning against the counter beside the sink. She count. One, two, three, four, five, six rings. The seventh was halfway through when the phone on the other end seemed to crash onto something.

"**_KOSUKE, RAION, KARUMI, KOUICHI, SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE SEEING FIFTY SHADES OF RED_**."

"Hey, Caroline. Nice to hear your voice," Savannah sighed out.

It didn't seem that she was heard. Another clash, distant, crying, laughing, yelling, banging, ringing. God, she was glad she didn't live where the 'pride' did. Especially with three kids of different ages - Solange and Dashiell were easy, being twins. It was sad to say what seemed to be happening was quite common.

"Caroline, Karumi's diaper is full... KOSUKE, GET OFF OF THE BACK OF THE COUCH," There was angry Kouichi. Caroline and kids surely brought him out of his shell.

There was a crackling noise, like a bag being moved around, "**_KIDS_**, _KOUICHI_, **_SIT_**."

It suddenly grew quiet, only a sniffle being heard. The bag crumbled around again as the footsteps go closer to the phone. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Alright, off to bed with you," Caroline's voice changed from a drill sergeant's to as sweet as candy, "Kouichi, dear, can you put them to bed?"

"Of course, honey," You could practically hear the grin in Kouichi's voice.

The footsteps faded, along with a voice pipping up to ask what carrots were made out of. A door slammed, and the phone was picked up.

"Am I intruding something?" Savannah laughed through her words.

Caroline sighed, "This is daily. Though, I find that if I give them pepperoni bits, they quiet down a little. Kouichi likes them too."

"You have your whole family whipped."

"With a fourteen - foot rope. I stole Lance's. Now, what is your problem, _bitch_?" Caroline was the only one who could probably sound affectionate when saying that.

"Well," Savannah breathed, grinning, "Solan and Dash want to go to the moon. To see Tsukimon."

"You tell them _a lot_ of our Digital World stories, 'eh?"

"They designed their own spirits - Beast Spirit, Unity, Fusion, everything. And they want to beat the shit out of Cherubimon."

"Karumi's too young to understand, Kosuke kind of gets it, but Raion was sitting in the dark of his room the other day with the windows covered. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was now the Spirit of Darkness," Caroline seemed almost too happy to say that.

"You must be so proud," Savannah laughed at her amazing sarcasm.

"Of course," Caroline took a breath, "Do the little troublemakers want to go to Antarctica to see Kumamon too?"

"Not yet, but they will after watching the Ice Age movie I got them," Savannah sighed.

"Should have gone with a Sun documentary."

"Shut up, Night."

"I love you too," Caroline smirked.

"I love you too, Caroline!" A voice was heard from the distance.

_"I WASN'T TALKING TO-_" The phone seemed to slam into something. The line went dead.

"... Caroline... _Caroline_... _Shit_, she hung up..." Savannah looked at the phone, putting it down with her eyebrow twitching.

It was late, but some store should be open. The brunette grabbed her keys, yelled to Tommy that she would be right back, and walked out the door.

"Time to buy Avatar : The Last Airbender box set. Moon and Sun spirits are fish in the North Pole... Pfft, whats next? Yin the warthog and Yang the meerkat?"

"Mommy, is there wind outside? I wanna see Kazemon!"

"_Solange, get __**inside**__ the house._"

**Savannah and Tommy are all grown up, like the rest of the legendary warriors. Everyone is happy, married, and kids. Most of them. Anyway. The tundra duo have a tendency to tell their two children, mischevious Dashiell and bubbly Solange, bedtime stories. What about ? The digital world adventures. Their children and drawn into the wonderful land of fantasy, magic, and in Solange's case, romance. Savannah thinks she's got it off easy, giving her kids all of the plushies their Uncle Mason made them of the spirits, letting them believe in everything she says, which is mostly true. "Mommy, when will you bring us to see Tsukimon ?" And now it's not so easy. **

**Theme #66 ****_Fly Me To The Moon_**

**List #2**


End file.
